


A Sister's Place

by EmeraldHero



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Standing Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHero/pseuds/EmeraldHero
Summary: It is Mist's 18th birthday. Ike and Lethe have a very special for the event. One that Mist has wanted for a long time. Yet she she begins to question if it right for her to get involved in her brother relationship. A few encoring words from Lethe help her over come this so they can make the night an memorable one
Relationships: Ike/Lethe (Fire Emblem), Ike/Lethe/Mist (Fire Emblem), Ike/Mist (Fire Emblem), Lethe/Mist (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 5





	A Sister's Place

Ike sheathed his broadsword. A puff of his warm breath faded into cool night air, his gaze focused on the training dummy shaking back and forth. It has been a long day of training, he needs to get it done though. There would not be much time to get any done tomorrow. A rather large celebration was happening. Lethe was even going to be stopping by. Even if she would bet stopping by just for him, this time it would be a bit different, as they would be adding a third person to their relationship. He was honestly a little nervous about that truth be told. Both Lethe and his younger sister seem rather excited about this fact though. He would also be lying if idea of Mist begging him to fuck her appealing, but still…

“Brother, are you still out here?” a voice came from behind him.

Speak of the devil!

“Yah I’m here, is there something you need Mist?” He responded

Ike felt the slender arms of his sister wrap around his waist. She nuzzled her face into his back.

“Not particularly,” she murmured, “Most of the company has retired for the evening, so I thought I’d come out here to check on you, since you're out here by yourself.”

“I’m fine. Lethe should be arriving in a little while, I’m just waiting for her.” he commented nonchalantly.

Mist let a smile creep onto her face. That is what he was doing lurking out here. Lethe had grown to a very close friend to the siblings, especially to Ike. There was a conflict of emotions that ran through her when she thought of her brother's relationship with the cat. She was happy that Ike had found someone, but on the other hand misses all the attention her brother gave her. Even if that problem would be partially solved by tomorrow, she could not help but feel that she was butting into their relationship.

“Is it ok?” she mumbled to herself, dropping her arms from his waist.

“Mist?” Ike questioned.

Oops! She didn't mean to say that out loud “well uhh… I guess I was just wondering if it is really ok of me to join you guys tomorrow.”

“Are you having second thoughts? It’s fine if you changed your mind. Don’t feel pressured into doing anything you don’t want to.” He said to her, turning around and faceing her with a serious look on his face.

“NO! Not at all, I have wanted this more than anything!” She exclaimed, “It's… well I don’t want to ruin your relationship with Lethe is all.” she explained.

A hearty chuckle came from her brother before he spoke again “You don’t have to worry about that, she seems to be as excited to get you involved as yourself. As long as you want in, I’m more than happy to have you. The only reason I made you wait this long is that it was a big decision. I did not want you so do something that you regretted and then have you hate me for it. I would not be able to live with myself.”

“I could never hate you brother!” Mist said with confidence

“Thank you,” he placed a kiss on the top of her head “Why don’t you get some rest. Tomorrow will be a long day for all of us. I’m going to wait for Lethe.”

The brunette gave him a nod, making her way back to the fort. He watched her disappear before heading out to the gate. Leaning against the wall, he looked out into the darkness of the field. The light of the moon gave a pretty good view of what was happening. To his disappointment, that was not much of anything.  
It felt like an eternity as he watched the moon climb higher into the sky. Still there was nothing. He started to close his eyes. Another few moments of silence passed by before reaching out his hand. It was met by the shoulder of the woman sneaking up on him. He opened his eyes to see the cat leaning over him in an attempt to surprise him.

“I see your putting your mediation training to use if could hear my approach” The Laguz said with a smirk

“You would be disappointed in me if I was not.” He replied, releasing his arm from her shoulder.

Lethe adjusted herself so that she was standing up straight “Of course I would, any mentor doesn't like her students slacking.”

“Well they also should reward them when they do well” Ike said snaking his arms around her waist.

The cat responded by wrapping her arms around his back. The two drew close to one another until their lips met. It had only been a few months since they had last seen each other. For some it may have not been that long a time, but to them it was far too long. Their hands freely moved over each other's bodies. Being caught up in the warm presences of the other, they had failed to notice the approaching light.

“Alright you two, get a room already,” Came a mature voice from above them.

The two of them pulled apart. Lethe’s head popping up, gazing along the stone wall. A woman with a long red braid was looking down at them.

“Sorry Mom!” Ike called with an amused chuckle.

Titania let out a huff, “I’m not that old yet,” she muttered walking the other direction from the couple.

The pair watch as she slowly walks away. Ike reached for the cats hand, Lethe was more than happy to give him. Their fingers interlocking as they retreat back into the fort.

The sound of their footsteps echoed across the stone floor as they made their way through the mercenary commanders home. All seemed rather quiet as they made their way to Ike’s room. That was until the very light patter of feet of someone following behind them reached the cat’s sensitive ears. She had a pretty good idea of who it might be. A smirk reached Lethe’s face, good for her, remembering that taking her shoes off made her footsteps quieter. Still the girl forgot how perspective Laguz hearing was.

“Lethe, something on your mind?” Ike said, taking note of how the cat was acting.

“No nothing much, just thinking about how fun tomorrow will be, It will be nice to have your sister finally join us,” she commented, as Ike opened the door to his room.

“Well I’m sure that Mist would be glad to hear that, she was rather worried about it earlier.” Ike said with a smile, taking a seat on the bed.

“Really? That seems out of character for her. Every time I have seen her recently she could not help but bring it up, telling me about how excited she is for this.” Lethe replied with a curious tone, latching the door to their latching shut. A second click reaching her ears as well. It seemed to be for the room next to them.

“She said she did not want to ruin our relationship.” He mentioned

“Bah! That is ridiculous! It is not uncommon for laguz to have two or three wives. We respect strength and a strong male like yourself could expect that. I’m more than happy to share, just as long she remembers her place.” She said with a grin. “More importantly, she is a member of our family.”

“You forget that I’m not a laguz,” He said in amusement.

“You have the spirit of one though.” she said with confidence. A brief moment of silence between them before she spoke again. “Soooooo, we do have the night to ourselves, so why not use that to have a little fun?”

“Oh, what did you have in mind?” He said curiously.

Lethe did not give him a response, instead she sauntered over to where he was sitting, her tail swaying gently as she did so. She placed a kiss onto his cheek before she lowered herself onto her knees. Her hands start to fiddle with his many belts.

Why do beorc have to make their clothing so complicated? She complained inwardly, as she continued her work. With her hands working down in his nether regions she could feel something start to poke up. Just a bit more and you are free, a large grin forming on her face. A few moments later was she able to unhook the late buckle. FINALLY! She cried internally.

Her hands made their way under the hem of his pants, making sure to also get a hold of his underwear as she did so, pulling them to the ground, Ike’s member springing up at her as she did so. Hunger was present in her violet eyes. Her warm breath hovering over his tip sent a shiver of anticipation down his spine. Then blissful warmth surrounded him as she took his cock into her mouth. He leaned back a little, letting out a grunt in pleasure as the laguz started to bob up and down on his shaft. She has gotten very good at this. Ike could not help but think to himself. Taking one of his hands he placed on the back of her head, gently rubbing behind her ears. The cat began to let out muffled purrs with this weakness of hers being exploited.

Lethe was doing her best to stay focused on the task at hand but it was hard. He knew how sensitive her ears were, yet he insisted on playing with them. Due to this she was getting sloppy in her technique. Then she felt his other hand place itself on the back of her head, intertwining his finger with her orange locks.

Hmph! She cried as his strong hands shoved her head down all the way down his long length. She took in his heavy scent as her nose was also bearited deep into his crotch, she loved it. She was stuck there for a while, until in a swift motion he pulled back up and off his cock. She greedily began to suck in air. A large smirk was present on her face along with a hungry glint in her violet eyes. She opened up her mouth again as Ike forced her down along his length one more time. Lethe was more than happy to go along with the ride. All sorts of slurping noises spilled from her mouth as he guided her along his cock.

She could tell by way he was twitching that he was close. Then he pulled her down his full length once more. Lethe made an attempt to pull up a little. Not because it was hard to breathe, she had done this enough times to know how to deal with that, rather she wanted a little taste of his seed before it was all sent straight down her throat. Her little struggle had little effect on his strong grip. She took her hand, tapping the side of his leg, his grip relaxing letting slide down to where she wanted. Just in time to, his hot seed filled her mouth. Once he was done she slid off of him. Her mouth hanging open, a bit of cum dribbling down her chin, as she gave him a good view of what he let loose into her.

Closing her mouth, she gave a hard swallow. Using her hands to push herself up she looked Ike in the eyes. He gave her a soft peck on the cheek before she stood up fully, finding her way over to the wall. Sticking her ass out, she pulled down her green shorts and swayed her tail, enticing the mercenary to claim her for himself.

Eager to join her, he made his way over to her. Then placing his rough hands on her soft cheeks and pushed into her slick folds. He let out a large grunt as his warmth surrounded him, her tail wrap around his leg.

“IIIIIke” Lethe moans, as she feels him starting to move.

“Brother, Lethe...” came a moan from the other side of the wall.

The voice was soft enough that only Lethe was able to pick it up. Still she could not help let a cheeky grin find its way on her face. That was until she was reminded of what was going on behind her. Ike ramming her with all of strength. She couldn’t help but let out pleasurable moans loudly. She had to give their little eavesdropper a show, right.

Shoot, she needs to be more careful with her outbursts. The brunette girl alone in the room had her hand under panties. A pair of her dainty fingers pushed deep within her moist slit. Mist needs to cover up her voice from being heard on the other side of the wall. She began to kick off her wet painties without pulling any finger out of herself. With her free she took a hold of them and stuffed them into her mouth. She was hoping that this would help muffle her cries but the only thing it really did was turn her on more. Still she could not risk the others on the other side of the wall hearing her.

“Ikeee, Yes! Yes! right there! Ohhhh….” came the cat's voice.

Mist could only imagine what was happening on the other side of the wall. If only she was there with them. Her brother is going to town on her. The visual image of the brought her over the edge. Her back arching, biting down the pair of painites in her mouth to hold back her screams of pleasure as she orgasmed. Once this wave of pleasure passed she collapsed onto her bed. She spit out the painites, then curling up in a ball and fell into a blissful sleep.

Back on the other side of the wall, Ike gave Lethe one more forceful thrust before unloading himself in her, sliding himself out of his lover, their mixed fluids dripping onto the floor as he did so. He began to push himself against her back, making her stand up right against the wall. His face nessling into the crook Lethe’s neck, arms wrapping around her waist.

“I love you,” he whispered softly.

“I love you too,” she replied.

She slipped from his grasp. Then letting him rest on her shoulder, giving the spent mercenary some support as they made it over to the large bed in the center of the room. Once there the two made their way under the covers letting the exhaustion carry them to the next morning.

* * *

Mist awoke in a bit of a daze. Last night was an experience, the only thing that could top it would be when she actually got to join them. Slowly she rose from her comfy spot. It would probably be best to wash up before joining the rest of the mericanries. Thankfully that magical heated bath they had was not far from here. Poking her head out of the door, she made sure that no one was around before making a beeline there.

The cleric submerged her nude body into the water, her whole body relaxing as she did so. When Elincia had pressed her brother for something else she could do for them as thanks for the war, Mist would have never expected this. With some form of magic they were about to turn this room into a constantly heated bath. Despite not fully understanding she was very grateful that it was here. The young woman takes a soapy cloth and runs it along her slender figure, removing any indication of the little bit of fun she part took in last night.

Placing the cloth down she sunk into the water, her chestnut hair fanning out into the water as she did so. Her mind could not help but wander back to what she had overheard Lethe say. The cat was as excited as the Mist herself, That easily caused some of the worries she had. Though this idea of her place had her curious. She found it thrilling though, what did the cat mean by her place. A light giggle escaped her lips, she couldn't help but to want to know more.

Standing up, water dripped from her hair creating a stream that was flowing down her back. Walking over to a rack of towels, she took one from the shelf and began to dry herself. The sooner she got done here the sooner she could sate her curiosity.

The young woman slowly made her way down the stone steps into the larger living area of the fort. She took note that there were a lot of people still milling about despite the fact that it was late morning. Oscar was running around the kitchen area cooking up a storm. Titania seemed to be digging through a bag of decorations. Even her brother and his laguz companion were still sitting around the table at the far end of the room. Normally they would be out training by now. Looking over in that direction her sapphire eyes met the cat’s violet ones, she had a playful smile on her face. Slowly, Mist made her way to the table and pulled back a chair and sat down with them.

“There is the birthday girl, I was getting worried something had happened to you.” The orange haired laguz spoke.

“Sorry about that, yesterday's mission had me rather exhausted, I slept later than I should have.” she replied, It was not a complete lie.

“Oh really? Because from the sound of things, you seemed to be having a lot of fun next door. Maybe that is why you slept so late?” Lethe said with a smirk on her face.

Mist face turned bright red at that comment staring down at the table. Darn she really had her last night. In her desire to satisfy herself yesterday, She had forgotten just how strong a sense of hearing the laguz woman had. Of course she would have overheard her. Her gaze then fell onto her brother. Thankfully, he seemed more interested in the plate of food in front of him rather than the conversation. Well at least she did not have to come up with an excuse to talk about what she overheard.

A light chuckle could be heard from the cat before she spoke again. “Don’t worry, I won't tell anyone you got off to the sounds of your brother and I getting it on.”

“Well then,” Mist said, folding her arms “since you brought it up I was wondering what you meant by knowing my place?” she attempted to come off definite but the thrill of what, but the excitement in her voice was rather apparent.

“Ah that well-” Lethe started before Ike held up his interrupting her.

“I think perhaps this is something you two might want to talk about in private” He stated bluntly.

“Yah you are probably right, Mist why don’t we go out for a walk? It has been a long time since just the two of us spent some time together.” Lethe said, turning her head back towards the commander,  
“That alright with you Ike?”

“Fine by me just try not to get ambushed by bandits Mist.” He commented

“That was three years ago! I know how to fight now!” Mist shot back.

“Don’t worry, I'll take good care of her,” Lethe said getting up from her chair and walking to the side Mist was sat at.

“Yah, and besides it will probably be safer then being here when you try to cook.” Mist said to him with a cheeky smile, Lethe’s hands now resting on her shoulders.

“Don’t worry about that Oscar won’t let me near the kitchen after what happened last time.” Ike said.

Mist shuttered at that memory. “It’s probably for the best.” she said getting up

“Agreed, now why don’t you two get going,” he said with a smile, walking to the door with the two girls. As they faded from his vision, a thought came to mind. Perhaps he would get some sword practice in today he thought to himself as he went to retrieve his sword.

* * *

The two of them lightly chatted about the events of their daily lives as they walked along the trail away from the fort. By the time the sun was high in the sky they decided that they should rest their feet, taking a set along the bank of a river.

“Sooo, now that we are by ourselves mind filling me in on what my place is?” Mist said looking at the cat.

Lethe crawling onto Mist’s lap and staring intensely at her “Your place is found snuggly between your brother and myself...” A lustful tentintion Mist didn't even realize was there fading as the cat slid back a little. “Ike told me that you are worried about ruining our relationship?”

The brunette gave a slight nod.

Lethe let out a sigh “Honestly, you beorc are so strange. You and I have talked about all manner of things. When you tell me about your crush, all your fantasies, I want to help you get there, and maybe come along with you. You know I love your brother, but he is not the only one. I have always found you rather cute as well. So please don't worry about it, the two of us want you to join us. We are yours just like you are ours.”

“Thank you Lethe,” Mist clasped her hands together “you don’t know how much that means to me. The three of us together, one big family.” she said with the biggest smile on her face “Do… Do you think you could teach me?”

“I’ll teach you everything I know buuuut,” Lethe pounced on top of the cleric. “You will have to listen to everything I say.”

Mist could not help but blush at the situation she found herself in. Being pinned down by the beautiful laguz woman sent a thrilling sensation through the brunette. She felt her lips come into contact with the cats. It was an unorganized kiss as Mist tried to follow where Lethe was leading her. It took awhile but the Mist slowly found a rhythm. That was until Lethe decided to take it a step further by pushing her tongue into the clerics mouth. Mist froze in shock. This gave Lethe an opportunity to press her advantage to overwhelm her companion with this new sensation. The two lay there in a moment of passion for a little bit longer before they separated, a trail of their mixed saliva still hanging between them.

“How... was that?” Lethe asked, panting heavily.

“Wo...wonderful.” Mist said between gasps.

Lethe stood up, reaching a hand down to the Mist and pulling her up.

“A little preview for tonight,” a hint of mischief in the cat's voice, her gaze then shifting to the sky, “We should head back.”

* * *

As the two made their way into the fort it was eerily quiet. That was until they made their way into the main living room.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” rung through the room.

“AHHHHH!” Mist screamed stumbling back into the Lethe’s embrace.

The Laguz couldn’t help but laugh at the brunette's reaction. The room was filled with all kinds of decorations. All of the mercenaries there here to greet her as well. It was a bit overwhelming. Calming down she took a few steps forward.

“Oh my gosh, thank you guy!” Mist said happily

“It’s the least we could do for the daughter of the late commander,” Titiana said.

“So another year older Mist, how does it feel?” Boyd said coming up behind her.

“Oh well umm” Mist stuttered

Thwack!

“Owww! Hey!” Boyd exclaimed

He turned around to see Ike, giving him a glare.

“Ehhhh... sorry Mist.” The green haired fighter apologizes.

“There is a cake for you, don’t worry I had nothing to do with it,” her brother told her.

Mist couldn’t help but smile at that. The large group all making their way into the kitchen with the siblings. She took a seat as the others gathered around the table

“Make a wish.” Ike told his sister

I wish to find my place. She thought letting out giggle as she did so, blowing out the candles. Picking up the large knife placed next to her she cut the cake. This signaled just the start of the evening's events.

* * *

By now the sun had long since set. Boyd was slumped over the table, Oscar moving to pick up his drunken brother. Many of the other mercincry had retired as well. As the two brothers made their way out of the room, only three were left. Mist felt her brother's arms rest on her shoulders, his chin on top of her head.

“Did you have a good birthday?” he asked

“Yes very much so!” was her response.

“Now Ike, the day is not done yet, we still have a couple more presents for your dear sister,” came Lethe’s voice.

“True, why don’t we head up so we can give them to her,” Ike replied, placing a kiss on top of his sisters head

The trio made their way up the stairs, making their way into Ike room. He made sure to lock the door behind him.

“Now then, Lethe and I have some extra special gifts she picks up while in Melior, before we get to the main one.” Ike said.

Ike handed Mist a large bag. As Mist looked into there was a large assortment of lewd objets.

“We won't be using any of this tonight but with your interest in playing rough we thought you might like these. I have some of my own and love it when Ike uses them on meeee.” Lethe said seductively, her eyes falling on the mercenary commander, who was a stone faced as ever.

Lethe was then caught off guard by the brunette launching herself at the cat pulling her into a big hug.

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Mist said excitedly.

The cat could only chuckle at this reaction.

“Now then are you sure you want to go so rough on your first time?” He asked

She gave her brother an enthusiastic nod.

“Don’t worry I gave her the run down while we were out”

“YES! Yes she did, now please- EEEP!”

She was spun around and felt her brother's strong arms snake their way under hers. He swiftly lifted her up off the floor, her feet now hovering above the ground. The dangling girl watched as the Laguz approached her, a hunger apparent in her violet eyes. Her hands made their way to the hem of the young woman's skirt and tugged it down, leaving it in a pile below her feet.

“You beorc and your undergarments, they make it so hard to get to the fun part.” Lethe complained.

Lethe took one of her hands and started to rub the clarics folds through the fabric. A moist spot developing as she did so. Mist could feel something pushing against her rear end. Despite supporting her, Ike’s hands were quick to latch on her breasts. Even through the fabric of her top she couldn't help but moan as he played with her pliable mounds. She was being attacked from all angles, it was overwhelming. This was far better than anything she could have imagined.

“Now then let's see how wet you are, and Ike take her top off I want to see how she stacks up” Lethe teasied.

Mist’s juices dripped freely as her paintes were lowered. She felt a cool finger rub against her exposed slit, sending a shutter down her spine. That finger covered in her fluids made its way into Lethe’s mouth as she sucked it clean.

“Delicious” Lethe commented

During this time Ike’s hands made efficient work of top making her breasts pop free. A thrilling sensation ran through her at being completely exposed. Two people she was pinned between radiating dominating energy.

She could feel herself being lowered, just not onto her feet. She was being pushed down her knees. She waited as her brother walked around in front of her, pressing his large cock up against her face. Her eyes widened at the sight. It was much larger than she remembered, but to be fair they were still very young when they last took a bath together. Ohhhhh Perhaps we could start doing that again, she thought excitedly. His tip pressed up against her soft lips asking for entrance into the warmth that was her mouth.

Kneeling beside the inexperienced girl, the cat started to give some advice “Come on, give him a kiss”

Mist did as she was instructed, peppering light kisses on his shaft

“Good, good how use your tongue,” Lethe encouraged

Mist stuck out her tongue slowly licking his head. It was like nothing she tasted before, yet it was very addicting. Wanting more of this sweet treat she opened her mouth. Seeing his sister was now ready to move on, his large member began descending into her warm mouth. Mist making no movements as he did so.

“Here let me show you what you need to do,” Lethe Said

A pair of slender fingers take hold of the back of her head, pushing her forward farther than she thought was possible for her. Air became a quick concern of her as started to breath through her nose. This filled her with the strong scent of her brother’s cock. With the release of Lethe’s hands from her head her brother withdrew himself from her. Even as she was gasping air her eyes were trained on his dick. This was the first time she had it in her mouth and yet all she could think of was that she wanted more.

Ike watched as his sister descended on to his cock once more, this time under her own volition. Mist beagin to find a rhythm of bobbing up and down on his length. As she did this Lethe made her move, taking a spot behind Mist She could feel the bust of the other woman pressing up against her back, One of her hands slipped between Mist’s milky thighs.

“Good here your reward for luring so fast, just don’t get distracted”

The cat's nimble finger working its way down to the clerics slit and pushing their way in Mist’s folds. This caused Mist to let out a goan which muffled Ike’s cock in her mouth. The vibrations from this sent waves of pleasure rolling through him. He let out a grunt watching his sister start to struggle as she slid along his member. Eventually she couldn't take it any more popping off of him

“L..lethe I.. can’t- wha!” was all she managed to get out.

Lethe grabbed a hold of Mist’s waist as her brother took a hold of her arms once more. The two lifted her up so that she was horizontally suspended between the two. They carried the naked woman over to the bed, her modest breasts freely jiggling as she was being moved.

Once she was secured in her new home, her brother’s dick quickly sheathed itself back into the warmth of her mouth. She gagged a bit at its sudden reentry. Though the return of her new favorite treat was very welcome. That was until a loud smack rang out.

“Hmmph!” Mist cried out the laguzes hand came into contact with clerics rather plump rear end. This cause

“This,” Smack!

“Is,” Smack!

“Your punishment” Smack!

“For getting distracted” Smack!

With every strike on her ass she jumped a little, losing her rhythm. That was when she felt her a pair of strong hands latch on to the back of her head.

“Mmmmph?” Mist reacted.

Ike now had full control of her movements along his cock. He was guiding her at a rather fast tempo. Her vision started to blur as she was unable to keep up. Then suddenly he pulled out. As things started to focus again, a hot white substance was being painted on her face. She made her brother cum on her face. Something about that thought turned Mist on immensely. Using her tongue she was able to get a taste of his seed. Mmmmmm, it was a bit salty, but by far was her favorite treat of the day.

She felt herself being picked up and placed under her brother, he was poised at her virgin entrance. His large hands grabbing a hold of her slender hips. The warmth of his member came into contact with her slit, lightly grinding against it. YES! YES! Give it to me! was all she could think about as her brother loomed over her pitie form, tip at her entrance. Ike was basing in the sight of his nude little sister. She was too cute, so helpless and very clearly wanted it.

“Ahhhhh!” Mist cried, her eyes widening at just the sheer size of what was being put into her.

Her hands gripped the sheets tightly as Ike contituned to push into her tight walls. To fit something this large into her was a bit of a struggle but nothing he could not overcome. Mist breathing was heavy as she squirmed a bit from the pain, loving every second of it.

“Mooo moore” was all Mist could slur out.

Ike rocking his hips gradually picked up the pace as he went.

“Brrr...othher… ohhhhh…. Yessss”

All of this was Lethe could not help but find it extremely hot as the two siblings became joined at the hips for the first time. Still she would not let herself be left out of the fun. Mist’s groans of pleasure were muffled by the Laguz mounting the cleric's face.

“Your came on your face, now it’s my turn.” Lethe mound out, her tail slapping the top of Mist’s head

Trying to remember what that cat had told her earlier. She did not know if the same thing would apply here, pushing her tongue into the cat's folds. It was hard for her to focus though with her brother still pounding into her. Her dainty hands taking hold of Lethe’s shapely hips. Lethe let out a bit of a moan at this as she reached her arms out to Ike leaning forward and giving him a kiss. The two shared a passionate kiss as the cleric was shifting below the. Lethe then pulled away.

“Oh Mist! Yesssssss!” she let out as her whole body began to shake.

Ike watched as Lethe smothered his sister’s face in her juices. The brunette covered in both the cum of her brother and his laguz lover. The sight of the laguz cumming combined with tightness of his sister's virgin walls was sending him over the edge. Giving a few more deep thrusts he filled her womb full of his seed. As this new warmth filled her mist could feel her whole body shaking as she met her own release. After a few moments Ike slid out of her. Mist gasped for air removed as Lethe shifted down towards Ike. The brunette was spent, her ass cheeks sore, and her face covered in the mixed essences of her lovers. Overall she was just complete mess, yet she very happy. She let that feeling take her of to a sound sleep.

“Hmmm you gave to her with no hesitation, I wish you would have done that with me during our first time,” she hummed.

“Lethe that was three years ago, we did not have the solution we do now.” he said

She slapped him on the shoulder “I told you I took precautions.”

“We have had our fair share of fun since then though,” He said, deflecting

“Oh yes, we definitely have” she smiled, her eyes now falling to the passing out girl. “And with her joining us we will have many more.”

Ike chuckled at this looking towards his sister. The pair flanked Mist from either side, arms wrapping around the small woman. A peaceful smile subcounty forming on the cleric's face as the warmth of her lovers surrounded her. She had found her place. In a matter of moments the three of them were sleeping peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> I have way to much fun messing with Mist. She is just so adorable I can't help it. Hopefully more with her will be on the way.
> 
> Thank you all for reading have a wonderful day.


End file.
